Granny's Diner
Granny's Diner is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History Regina, longing for more meaning in her life, heads to a Boston agency and adopts a child. She names the boy Henry as her father's namesake and brings him home. One morning, she is unable to stop his insistent crying in the diner. Granny advises that soothing a child with a bedtime story works, which Regina attempts, but Henry ends up vomiting on her clothes. Twenty-eight years later, Emma steps into Storybrooke, and decides to stay in town for a week. The morning after, she goes to the diner. There, she is given a free cinnamon hot chocolate by Ruby, Granny's granddaughter, who works as a waitress at the diner. Ruby says Emma has a secret admirer, and she looks behind to see Sheriff Graham sitting in a booth. Emma approaches him and says she is flattered, but is not in town to flirt. Sheriff Graham corrects her and says he did not send over the hot chocolate. Instead, Henry admits he sent it over, and then insists Emma walk him to school, which she does. Mary Margaret is having an evening date with Dr. Whale. He jokingly remarks he had heard she wants fifteen kids, and she refutes the claim by stating she is only a teacher to fifteen kids. Mary Margaret does, however, go on to say she would like to get married and have children in the future. She stops herself from going further when she realizes Dr. Whale has not been listening to her. Instead, he has been ogling Ruby as she cleans a nearby table. Mary Margaret asks for the check as Ruby passes, and the date ends on a bad note. The next day, Henry convinces Emma that Mary Margaret needs to read the Snow White fairytale from his book to the John Doe who is currently in intensive care in the hospital. Henry believes Mary Margaret is Snow White, and that John Doe is Prince Charming. Emma asks the favor of Mary Margaret, who realizes she wants to help Henry see on his own that fairytales are not real. They agree to meet the morning after at the diner for a full report. Mary Margaret reads the fairytale to John Doe, and out of the blue in the middle of the reading, he grabs her hand. She thinks he is waking up and calls Dr. Whale to check, but John Doe remains unconscious. At the diner, Mary Margaret excitedly tells Emma and Henry what happened. She believes she got through to John Doe somehow, and she and Henry hurry back to the hospital with Emma trailing behind in astonishment. Emma walks Henry to the bus for school, and afterwards heads into Granny's Diner for some cinnamon hot chocolate. Regina strolls in and asks how her walk with Henry was. She lets Emma know she no longer feels threatened by her presence in Storybrooke. Regina explains this is so because she knows Emma never stays anywhere too long, and cannot change even for Henry. After Regina is gone, Emma spills her hot chocolate on her shirt and goes into the diner's laundry room to wash her clothes and change into something else. There she meets Ashley, a young woman who is pregnant and due very soon. She is very distraught because no one believes she can take care of the baby. Emma says no one can tell her what to do, and if Ashley wants to change her life, she must do it herself. Ashley takes Emma's advice literally, and breaks into Mr. Gold's pawnshop to steal back her baby's adoption papers. Afterwards, she pepper sprays Mr. Gold and seemingly disappears. He enlists Emma's help to find Ashley. Emma's efforts to look for her all lead to dead ends. She talks to Ruby at the diner and eventually figures out Ruby gave Ashley her car. While Mary Margaret is at the diner, Dr. Whale shows up and asks if she quit the volunteer position at the hospital because of him. He leaves just as Regina shows up to talk to Mary Margaret about David. She tells Mary Margaret that she and David do not belong together. Regina mentions David left his wife, Kathryn, and Mary Margaret should stay away from him due to the fragile state he's in, and because she is close to destroying many lives. However, Mary Margaret later meets David in private after he makes clear of his intent to be with her. In the end, he dumps her; citing that his marriage is more important. Heartbroken, Mary Margaret sits alone at the diner when approached by Dr. Whale. After a bit of prodding, she reluctantly asks if he ever went into a situation in which he knew will have a negative impact, but does it anyway only to regret the outcome. Quickly, Dr. Whale says no; prompting Mary Margaret to ask how he can do that. Dr. Whale states he'd rather not do what is expected because it keeps life "interesting". He then offers to buy her a drink, to which she replies, "You can buy me two." The night after Emma sees Graham sneaking out of Regina's house, and realizes he and Regina are having an affair, she begins to avoid him. She walks into Granny's Diner just in time to see Graham very drunk and throwing darts. Emma turns to leave, and he purposely throws a dart that hits the wall right next to her. Afterward, he follows her out and kisses her. Following Graham's sudden and unexpected death, Sidney Glass runs for Sheriff. Emma fights for the job as well. A suspicious fire breaks out that nearly kills both Emma and Regina; with the evidence perpetuating Mr. Gold was the suspect who started the fire. At the election debate, Emma makes a promising and honest speech to the townspeople, and openly accuses Mr. Gold for what he did. This makes a strong impression on the townspeople since Emma is not afraid of standing up to Mr. Gold. Later, Emma glumly retreats to the diner with the expectation she lost the election when Regina and Sidney walk in to congratulate her as the new sheriff. Mary Margaret, in her growing infatuation with David, has been going to the diner daily at 7:15 A.M. when he also comes in to get coffee for he and his wife, Kathryn. She admits to Emma that she cannot stop thinking about him, and has been watching him frequently from a distance. Meanwhile, Regina is bothered by a stranger's appearance in Storybrooke, and the fact this man was speaking to Henry. She sends Emma to find out more information about him. Emma approaches the stranger in the diner one day. She questions him about the box he carries around. The man is amused and says not knowing would drive someone crazy. He allows her to see what is in the box on the condition he buys her a drink. A typewriter is revealed to be in the box. He claims to be a writer. As he leaves, Emma asks about the drink he was going to buy her. He says, "Sometime." Despite the growing attraction between Mary Margaret and David, she decides to stop going to the diner at the usual time. The day she is at the diner on her own time, David happens to walk in. Once he sees Mary Margaret, he walks out. Confused, she follows him out. Mary Margaret asks what he is doing here. David says he was trying to avoid her. She admits to doing the same. They share a kiss, and unbeknownst to them, Regina is watching nearby. Stopping into the diner, newest town guest approaches Henry, who questions him on why he has come to Storybrooke. The man declines to give an answer. On Valentine's day, David is reading a book at the diner. Mary Margaret happens to notice it's a book she has read before and they share a brief conversation about it. Ruby notices their banter and offers to push their tables together, but both parties quickly decline. Soon, Emma arrives to join Mary Margaret's table. As they talk, Ashley walks in with her daughter, handing her over to Granny, and pulls up a seat near Emma and Mary Margaret as she tells them how things are going with Sean. Ruby invites the three women for a girls' night at The Rabbit Hole, but Emma is too busy with sheriff business to attend. The same stranger, who Henry previously spoke to, bumps into Emma and he asks her out for a drink. When Emma asks him what his name is, he introduces himself as August Booth. August asks her to meet him outside of the diner later. One morning, Leroy is eating breakfast when Walter and Mr. Clark show up asking him to move, which he refuses to do. Mary Margaret enters announcing Miner's Day and asking for people to help her to sell candles, but everyone is still angry about her affair with David and they turn away. She asks Leroy if he would help, but he insults her by stating that she is the only person in town that people like less than him. During her evening work shift, Ruby is awed by August's tales of traveling around the world to exotic locations. From the counter, Granny repeatedly calls her, but Ruby keeps trying to buy time to continue listening to August's stories. Finally, Granny bluntly tells her to stop flirting and do the diner's paperwork. Thoroughly embarrassed, Ruby marches over to the counter only to find out Granny wants her to start working weekends and taking on more responsibilities at the diner. Unwilling to settle, she argues with her grandmother until quitting the diner job on the spot and walking out. Following Mary Margaret's arrest on charges of murdering David's missing wife, Kathryn, Henry broods at the diner when August walks in to take a seat next to him. Seeing how upset Henry is about Emma having to arrest Mary Margaret, August lets the boy in on a secret. Henry learns August believes the storybook stories are real and he is making it his mission to convince Emma they are true. Henry is pleased by the news and recalls trying to find proof for Emma. Before leaving, August suggests he should search in the book. As Emma is leaving the diner, David asks her about Mary Margaret and attempts to justify why he questioned her innocence. Though he pleads to see Mary Margaret, Emma pointedly tells him that she doesn't want to see him at this point. Having found evidence that Sidney, a previous ally, is conspiring against her to help Regina frame Mary Margaret for murder, Emma confronts him at the diner as he tries to deny everything. When pressed further, Sidney gives admission to being in love with Regina. Emma gives him an ultimatum to either go down with Regina or help her bring the madam mayor down. Despite losing his storybook previously, Henry regains it after Emma mysteriously finds it in a container under her car. While at the diner, Henry notices there is now a new story in the book that isn't yet finished. He says the story is about Pinocchio and curiously wonders if there is more to it, but Emma suggests he hurry off to school. Hoping to gain full custody of Henry after learning how manipulative Regina is, Emma consults with Dr. Hopper in a meeting at the diner. He admits her custody case is not strong, especially since she can't prove any of her allegations against Regina are true. Archie is also concerned about how Henry is being affected by the dispute between Emma and Regina. He says that a court would see that, since Emma arrived in town, Henry has stolen things, skipped school, and repeatedly put himself in danger. Emma perceives that Archie is implying that Henry is better off with Regina, and he says that the boy's adoptive mother would never hurt him. Archie believes the war between her and Regina needs to end or Henry will keep getting hurt. }} Since regaining his memories following the broken curse, Marco has desperately been trying to his young son to no avail. Finally, at the diner, Henry reveals his son's name in Storybrooke, August, and the older man hurries to find him. At the counter, Henry and David sit and discuss ways to get back Emma and Mary Margaret, who were sucked into a hat portal to another realm. Wishing to help bring back Emma and Mary Margaret, Henry calls Regina, who is packing up her office as she has been asked to leave, and invites her to have lunch in ten minutes, at Granny's. When she leaves, Henry enters through an interior door to steal her skeleton keys, which open the vault. After a fight with Mr. Gold, Belle comes to the diner to get refuge. Ruby comes by the counter to ask if she is alright. Belle is unsure of her emotions, so Ruby offers her a place to stay and suggests she re-opens the library. Later, Belle is being taught by Ruby the names of the foods served in the diner. She also hands Belle a key to the library someone left for her. When the dwarves find diamonds in the mines, which can be used to make fairy dust and rescue Emma and Mary Margaret, the whole town celebrates at the diner for the night. Ruby is serving at the counter, and briefly goes to take a break. She is approached by Billy, who asks her out on a date. Ruby is hesitant to accept since she is worried about turning into a wolf during the first curse-free wolfstime. Belle notices her discomfort and rescues her from the conversation by saying they are having a girls' night out. Later, Albert Spencer approaches David and warns him that he plans to make his life hell as revenge for ruining his plans for family in the past. One night, Belle and Mr. Gold are enjoying burgers at the diner before Regina interrupts them and tells that Cora is trying to cross realms into Storybrooke. He believes that Cora is dead, and they talk of the animosity that she would have for both of them. Belle curiously inquiries about who Cora is, though Mr. Gold replies that she will never have to meet her. Emma and Mary Margaret make their long awaited return to Storybrooke after using means of a portal from the Enchanted Forest to traverse home. In excitement to make up for lost time with their friends, they head off with Henry, David, Ruby, and the dwarves to Granny's for lunch. In honor of Mary Margaret and Emma's homecoming, Granny hosts a dinner at the diner, and all of Mary Margaret and David's friends attend, as well as Regina, who is invited by Emma. She pops in carrying a tray of lasagna the other residents are not very eager to try. Leroy thinks she has doused it with poison, but she persuades him there's nothing life threatening in it, and many sample her cooking, which is quite good. Regina is able to spend a short time with Henry, who is happy to see her. However, everyone else pays little attention to Regina. Crestfallen, she departs early from the party. Emma notices, and follows her out. Over at the diner, Mary Margaret pores over various houses that are currently on the market in town. She longs to move out to a bigger space for herself and David. Though she asks his opinion on several houses for sale, he is disinterested in all of them. He wishes to return to the Enchanted Forest, but she cautions the land won't be the same as it was with ogres desecrating what used to be their home. David senses this might be all the more proof they need to go back to take back what is rightfully theirs, but Mary Margaret is tired of agonizing over constant battles, and just wants to settle down. Havoc is wrecked on Storybrooke when Regina helps to unleash a giant's wraith on humans by offering him a magic mushroom which restores him to his former mammoth size. The effects of the mushroom eventually wear off, and the giant, Anton, warily accepts the help of David and the town residents to rescue him from death. The citizens welcome Anton to their town by bringing him to the diner. Awkwardly, Anton acknowledges he will likely live in the woods, but Leroy interjects Storybrooke has all kinds of living creatures, and he will easily fit in. Aware of Cora's dangerous presence in town, Mary Margaret takes a course of action to sway Regina's mindset so she might come to the side of good. After learning Cora and Regina intend to steal Mr. Gold's dagger, she calls the madam mayor to the diner under false pretenses. Only after they are both seated, Mary Margaret reveals the true reason she wanted to talk. She offers Regina a second chance to pick the side of good. Regina scoffs; wondering if perhaps she has always been good until being dubbed evil. In particular, Mary Margaret wants to know why Regina is reverting to how she used to be after all the progress of trying to be good. Bitterly, Regina says she knows she'd never be accepted because no one in town believes she can actually change. Before leaving, she warns Mary Margaret to stay out of her way or else. In a last ditch attempt, Mary Margaret strongly suggests Cora does not care about Regina, or Henry, and it has always been about obtaining power. Regina retorts she wouldn't know anything about mothers; much to Mary Margaret's dismay. Henry is extremely upset Emma and David are possibly going to resort to killing Regina because they feel there is no other way to stop the blood feud. Regina wants to kill Mary Margaret in revenge for murdering her mother, Cora, and by taking Mary Margaret's heart, she can enact the curse of the broken-hearted. The curse will grant her Henry's love, or at least make her believe she is loved. Henry runs away, but Emma follows him out and takes him to the diner. Neal is waiting at a table booth, and tries to bribe Henry with a delicious dessert, but he doesn't fall for it. Neal suggests Henry move to New York with him to keep him safe from Regina. Henry dislikes the idea, but half heartedly agrees with it. He excuses himself to the bathroom. At the counter, Emma is having some coffee when Greg comes in. Ruby has his order ready on a tray, but he asks to have it wrapped up to go. He chats with Emma briefly; saying he is on doctor's orders to get some exercise, so he is going hiking in the woods. Emma is perplexed by his stay, and thought he might have been back in Pennsylvania now. Greg grins and says the town is growing on him; just as Ruby comes back with his bagged food, and after paying, he leaves. Emma and Ruby exchange a glance full of uncertainty. Emma and Henry meet up with Neal in his room at the bed and breakfast, and he sends Henry off to the diner to get three cups of hot cocoa. Neal's fiancée, Tamara arrives in Storybrooke and meets Henry for the first time. Later, she seeks refugee at the diner after Neal tries to tell her about who he really is, and she does not believe him. At a table booth, Greg is having a slice of apple pie. Regina browses by and makes small talk with him. At the same time, Emma is urgently called by Mary Margaret to meet up with her at the diner. As Mary Margaret is rushing in, she passes Regina, who is on her way out. She is momentarily stunned when Regina tells her she should try the fish special as it suits her well as a blackened soul. Shaking it off, she hurries to the counter where Emma waits. She explains August's current dilemma, and within earshot, Marco hears every word she says. The three of them make their way to find Mother Superior to give August a helping hand. Several seats down at the counter, Tamara has been listening to the conversation, and is on the prowl to investigate August's whereabouts. Hard at work tending to the growing fields of magic beans, David and Leroy stop at the diner to order ten bowls of chili for themselves as well as Anton and the other dwarves. Granny prods them about what they've been doing out there, but Leroy merely says it's just landscaping. Mr. Gold arrives to speak with David, so Leroy heads out alone with the chili orders. David learns Belle's memory was apparently jogged by Regina, though not in a good way. Belle doesn't recall her life the Enchanted Forest, but of her false memories during the curse. Desperate to win Belle back, though she is completely different with false memories, Mr. Gold asks how David won Mary Margaret's heart while cursed. David tells him that in order to get back the real Belle, he needs to show her the man she fell in love with. That night, Mr. Gold successfully sets up a date with Belle, now calling herself Lacey, at the diner. As they wait for their food orders, she is surprised that his fearsome reputation is nothing like the real him. Later, Lacey says people can't tell what a person is like until they see what is in their heart, which is something she once said in a past life. Shocked by her words, Mr. Gold spills iced tea on her dress. Lacey goes to clean up at the restroom, but in truth, ditches him to have a rendezvous with Keith. Suspicious of Neal's fiancée, Tamara, Emma purposely bumps into her at the diner. This causes the contents of Tamara's purse to fall onto the floor of the diner. Emma rushes to pick up the scattered items, and she is stunned to see Tamara has a list of numerous Storybrooke residents and their Enchanted Forest identities. After seeing this, Emma asks Tamara how she feels about Storybrooke as she knows it is a lot to take in. Tamara says that that is an understatement, but Emma would know that better than anyone. Emma tells Tamara that Henry helped her get through the "craziness" of Storybrooke, and Tamara tells her that Neal is doing the same for her. Warily, Emma expresses concerns should the outside world ever find out about a town full of fairytale residents. To this, Tamara pleasantly hints that she is trustworthy and can keep a secret. Tamara reveals her true objective in town by teaming up with her ally, Greg, to activate a trigger and destroy Storybrooke's magic. To save the townspeople, David and Hook steal back a magic bean from Greg and Tamara. Arriving at the diner, they all get ready to leave, but Henry asks Emma where Regina is. Once Emma tells Henry that Regina is absorbing the trigger and won't survive, Henry refuses to leave her to die. When Henry compares this situation to when they saved Regina from the Wraith, Mary Margaret gets the idea to send the trigger to another world, much like they did with the Wraith. Emma says that the plan is too risky, but Archie, along with everyone else in the diner, agree that it is the only way to survive. The diner violently shakes, and Emma asks for the beans, but Mary Margaret says that she can't take the easy way out like she did by killing Cora, and that she did it because it was easy, and that she would rather take the harder path. Emma agrees, so David tosses her the pouch containing the beans, but Hook snatches it away from her. Hook tells Emma that if Regina wants to die for them they should let her, but Emma tells him that he can either work with them and be apart of something, or he can work by himself and have it end badly. Hook then hands over the pouch, asking her why she is so passionate, and she responds that Henry just lost his father today and she won't let him lose his mother too. Hook inquiries who is Henry's father and learns it's Neal. At the diner, Archie and Belle are talking about her fears that Mr. Gold will die while trying to save Henry from Greg and Tamara. Belle deeply wishes to help save the boy, though Archie thinks she has done more than enough by protecting Storybrooke. To Belle, pouring a potion over rocks is not considered much in her own eyes. Archie realizes she wants to be a hero and highlights that by enacting the spell, the bad guys are kept out of town. Belle doesn't truly believe anyone is coming to town, and concludes the reason she wasn't on the ship to Neverland is because Mr. Gold doesn't need her. Suddenly, Leroy pops in with a guest, Ariel, who brings news from Neverland about Mr. Gold. When the heroes come back from Neverland, a celebration is held at Granny's. There, Emma gives Henry, who is actually Peter Pan in disguise, his fairytale book, which was with Neal. Nearby, Hook tells Neal that he intends to back off from pursuing Emma for Henry's sake. Meanwhile, Regina tries to convince Mother Superior to give back Tinker Bell's wings. However, head nun says she cannot return her magic because Tinker Bell no longer believes herself. Neal asks Emma out on a date, and she is encouraged by her parents to accept. Some time later, while the couple is having lunch, Mr. Gold approaches and gives David an elixir to heal him from a poison he was poisoned with in Neverland. After being healed, David suggests to his wife that they start trying to have another child. Mary Margaret, noticing Neal sitting alone at a table booth, is saddened that Emma didn't listen to their advice. While David goes to find Emma, Tinker Bell bumps into Hook in the diner hallway. Though clearly still head-over-heels for certain blonde, Hook tries to convince Tinker Bell into having a drink with him. All-knowingly, she recognizes he wants more than just a drink and declines his offer. Suddenly, they hear a scream outside and rush out as David and Emma pull up in a truck. Emma suspiciously regards Hook and Tinker Bell as being together, especially when they both give conflicting answers. }} Emma and Henry are brought back to Storybrooke by Hook, but the boy remembers nothing of the town or his time there. Ruby serves him an order of hot chocolate, however, he is surprised when she adds cinnamon in. Henry asks how she knew he liked cinnamon, and Ruby hastily says it was just a guess. Mary Margaret, who is heavily pregnant, and David enter, and Emma introduces them as old friends. Shortly after, Regina arrives and is heartbroken to see Henry has no idea of who she is. As Emma, David and Regina leave to investigate the circumstances of their return to Storybrooke, Mary Margaret keeps Henry company. While he is in the bathroom, a woman named Zelena introduces as a midwife and offers to help Mary Margaret during her pregnancy. Later that day, Leroy, who is following a scheme with Emma and Regina, enters the diner and lies; telling everyone that Regina managed to create a potion to restore their memories. Worried, Zelena leaves the diner quickly to steal the potion. }} Customers *Albert Spencer *Anton *August Booth *Aurora *Bashful *Belle *Billy † *David Nolan *Dr. Whale *Doc *Dopey *Emma Swan *Greg Mendell † *Happy *Henry Mills *Hook *Kathryn Nolan *Knave *Kurt Flynn † *Leroy *A Lost Boy *Marco *Marian *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Miss Ginger *Mother Superior *Mr. Clark *Mr. Gold *Neal Cassidy † *Regina Mills *Robin Hood *Roland *Sheriff Graham † *Sidney Glass *Tamara † *Tinker Bell/Tinker Bell *Walter *Zelena † Trivia *The diner wallpaper resembles green trees. *The diner is the only Storybrooke location where all thirteen former and current starring cast members have filmed a scene. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. it:Granny's Diner fr:Café Mère-Grand es:Granny's Diner de:Granny's Diner Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations